Fetal Macrosomia complicates a significant number of pregnancies among gestational diabetics. The effectiveness of insulin induced homoglycemia in preventing Macrosomia in such pregnancies has not been unequivocally established. We propose to randomize pregnant patients with gestational diabetes into either group treated with diet alone, or a group treated with diet and insulin to determine if improved glucose control reduces the incidence of fetal macrosomia.